


There's no escaping a Cartel

by FilthySinfulShit



Category: PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't take it seriously, M/M, Septicpie, Septiplier - Freeform, This is fanfiction, YouTube, marksepticpie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthySinfulShit/pseuds/FilthySinfulShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is an ordinary 23 year old Irish lad who's working as an Intern at Microsoft's deparment in Leeds, UK. One day just before he is able to leave his shift at work, a mysterious man who Jack finds himself drawn to arrives at his workplace and says something that causes Jack to blindly follow the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beyond Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This Chapter does not have any smut (others will do) If you're looking for a quick wank look elsewhere for the time being, or skip to a chapter which notifies you that it has smut.
> 
> Felix is 27.  
> Mark is 24.  
> Jack is 23.
> 
> Basically I got bored one day and I decided to write some filthy sinful shit about three of the most popular gaming youtubers. This is no way a representation of them and In my personal opinion it's probably not even real. It's an excuse to write smut in my opinion. But keep on shipping you fabulous sinful fandom trash you.
> 
> I may be adding archive warnings as the story progresses, but I know for certain there will be some god almighty smut in this.

Chapter One

 

Jack watched the Manager of the branch stride past the desk he was sat at, with folders strapped to his side. He faked a smile as the Manager narrowed his eyes, clearly displeased. But then again – he was displeased about everything. Even his Assistant Manager seemed to madden him. Once the Manager was out of sight and earshot, Jack slumped into the back of his chair, breathing out an exasperated sigh.  
“What’s up w’ya?” Danny grinned, his thick northern english accent beginning to annoy Jack as it was always, always accompanied by sarcastic humour. “Leprechaun got ya pot o’ gold eh?”  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Come on, I’ve got ten minutes left until I get to go home, I don’t need this right now Dan.”  
Danny, for once, saw that Jack wasn’t in the mood. “Alright Alright I’ll leave y’be. Remember though your application has gotta be sent in to his majesty himself by tomorrow or you’ll not get a chance of actually being paid for this shit.” Danny reminded him, laying his crossed arms on the counter of the desk.  
Jack nodded, closing his eyes as he pointed his head up to the ceiling. He didn’t understand that out of all the managers around, he had to have Harry Feltz. The one guy who he’d not be at all surprised if he was a mass murderer in his past life.  
The alarm on his watch abruptly began buzzing, which woke him up from his semi-daze. Danny had all but disappeared, and the only person there was a blonde haired man with almost frozen blue eyes that travelled along the walls of the enterance of the Microsoft Department, seemingly observing yet almost… planning. He was wearing black cargos, and an ink-black puffer jacket with diamond stitches creating patterns on it. The shoulders of it were dirt brown, and the neck collar was incredibly thick. He had a faint stubble, which further defined his jawline.  
Jack had to shake his head to focus his attention again, as he had gotten himself carried away in this strangers appearance. The stranger was already at his desk by the time Jack had come back to his senses.  
“Excuse me, is this the Leeds Microsoft Department?” He asked, his voice laced with a scandinavian accent – Swedish, if he wasn’t mistaken.  
Jack was enraptured by this stranger, so instead, Danny (Who had been lurking in the Shadows like the northern bastard he was) answered with a sarcastic “Well it’s Leeds, and this is a Microsoft Department – so no, I’d say he was the Junior Swim Team’s building.” He finished with his trademark snort-giggle.  
The swede slowly turned his head toward the Englishman, who seemed to freeze at the Swede’s stare.  
Jack, yet again, forced himself out of his wandering mind and focused on the task ahead of him.  
“Sorry about him, he’s Northern.” Jack grumbled, glaring at Danny to piss off. Danny did piss off, actually, probably to the nearest toilet.  
Jack turned back to the stranger. “What can I do for you sir?” He asked, trying to sound as polite as possible despite having a strong Irish accent, knowing that he was technically at this point doing overtime.  
“I’m looking for somebody, I’m told he works here.” The swedishman told Jack, slipping one hand into his pocket, his spine straightened as he looked down at the Irishman with cunning. Jack had no idea what the man was thinking, but it wasn’t any of his business.  
He turned to his office desktop and opened up the Registry. “Alright sir, tell me who your looking for and I’ll see if I can find him.”  
“His name is Seán Mcloughlin.” The man said, his gaze unwavering, fixed on Jack to see his reaction and carefully calculate his next move.  
Jack slowly and in shock turned to the man.  
“….H-How did you get that name?” He asked with a voice no more than a croak.  
The Swede’s face was betraying as it was devoid of any emotions, or telltale expressions.  
“Come with me. I can explain. But not here.” He said, lowering his voice.  
Jack could only nod as he stood up, grabbed his bag, shut down his computer and clocked himself out for the day. His chair spun around in his wake.  
Once they had walked into a dimly lit and practically empty alleyway, the stranger turned to him, his face almost shrouded by the absence of light.  
“Hello Jack. It’s good to finally meet you in person.” He said, looking at the slightly shorter man with interest.  
“Who are you? How do you know my name? Why did you come to me at my work place?” The amount of questions running through his mind far outweighed the ones he was spewing from his mouth.  
The swede grinned, before glancing further down the alleyway, seeing only a lone smoker engrossed in his phone. Turning back to Jack, he approached closer, barely a whisker away from the man. Jack didn’t back down, as he didn’t want to appear weak – his heartbeat picking up speed as his fear increased.  
The stranger noticed this, and the edge of his mouth curled in a smirk.  
“My name is Felix. And I know many things you could not even dream of… and I know many things you would not ever want to.” His voice deepened toward the end.  
For whatever sick and sadistic reason, Jack couldn’t help himself feel aroused by the mysteriousness of this rugged stranger. It was like something out of a movie, or an elaborate dream or fantasy. Nothing like this ever happened to him, and he – against any logic and wisdom he may have had – did not want to let this go anytime soon.  
“I know more things about you than you would know about yourself. I know about your past, your… parents…” He narrowed his eyes slightly as he mentioned the word parent, as Jack had immediately snapped his head toward Felix. “…And I know about your most tightly kept secret.”  
Jack almost felt the world around him turn numb. How did he know…?  
“I haven’t told anyone, and I won’t. Secrets are my tool and Confidentiality is my reward.” He breathed in Jack’s scent. This strangely didn’t seem to phase Jack as his eyes dilated, as he almost craved Felix. It was as if he was an opioid he was yet to get hooked on.  
Jack slowly nodded, trying to adjust himself as Felix did his utmost to make Jack feel more relaxed around him and less tense.  
Felix breathed out. “I know this is weird for you. And I know you’ve never experienced anything like this before. You’ve had a normal life with a normal career in a normal English city. But if anything comes from normality… it’s the urge to break out of it.” Felix purred as Jack almost felt the thoughts he had for many years being relayed into the Swede’s words.  
“…What do you want from me?” He asked, his voice calmer and more daring now.  
Felix straightened his spine and breathed out, taking out a strip of white paper and a small plastic bag of what appeared to be cannabis. He rolled It up and and took the lighter out of his pocket. “Interested? I know you’ve used it before in your darkest hour. And you can use it again, in your most uncertain hour.” Felix’s voice seemed to have a hypnotising effect on the Irishman, as he simply nodded and held out his hand. Felix rolled another spliff and handed it to Jack, lighting it for him before lighting his own.  
After a few minutes of silent smoking at opposite ends of the alleyway, Jack seemed to be under the control of the substance. Felix however was used to the drug, and his body was far more able to adapt to it. Jack however looked completely stoned. Felix smirked at this, relishing in the youth’s susceptibility and innocence.  
Felix stood up and cooly wandered over to him, sitting beside him as Jack leant against the graffitied wall.  
“How are you feeling, Seán?” Felix used his real name because he knew it would be the most efficient to use in this state.  
Jack nodded, a small murmer of agreement to something. Felix could guess this meant that Jack was good, or somewhat close to that.  
“Listen… it’s cool out here, it’s good. But we can’t stay out here. I can take you back to my place.”  
Jack turned his head towards Felix, blinking slowly as if he was in a daze. “To your place…? But I don’t know you…” He mumbled, yawning a little.  
“I assure you no harm will come to you. I will give you a place to sleep, and you can rest until the morning.”  
Jack agreed with a small nod, allowing himself to be propped up by Felix as he was taken back to Felix’s car. Felix positioned him as comfortably as possible in the frontseat before wandering to the front, getting in and driving off.  
Once they had arrived to a small flat complex, Felix guided Jack toward his room. It wasn’t very big, but it had a double bed and a sofa bed, a small kitchen, a bathroom and a television. It was more hotel sized than room sized.  
Felix took the stoned Irishman and layed him on the bed. He took his shoes and socks off before gently taking off his hoodie, leaving only his shirt and trackies. “Goodnight, Seán.” Felix murmered as he blanketed the Jack with the duvet, who had already passed out. He then took his own clothes off leaving only his underwear as he crawled onto the sofa bed. He lay awake for a while, staring at the ceiling, hearing the faint breathing sounds of Jack. His mind was awash with thoughts he was burdened with, but the sound of the younger man helped him drift into sleep.


	2. More to the Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…Your awake. Good morning.” Felix greeted Jack, appearing friendly.  
> Jack narrowed his eyes before asking cautiously, “Why am I here?”  
> Felix was fully clothed and proceeded to get his phone which was rested on the kitchen counter. “You don’t remember? I’ll explain then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter does not contain smut, but it contains kissing and making out.
> 
> Felix is 27.  
> Mark is 24.  
> Jack is 23.

Chapter Two

Jack shot up, alert and aware that the bed he was in was not his own. He looked around with still-hazy vision and sleep dust in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, before having a proper look around with his back pressed against the bedrest. “…What the hell happened last night…” He whispered to himself, looking out of the window to see the pink clouds of dawn float across the sky. He tried to look around for the man who his last memories were of – Felix – but he was nowhere to be seen. He got up and looked for his shoes, socks and hoodie, which were neatly stacked on a pile at the foot of the bed. He picked up his hoodie and put it on, before putting on his socks and shoes. He brought the hem of the hoodie to his nose and found it was smelling of some sort of scented detergent. He had cleaned his clothes? But why….? He looked up to the analogue clock on the wall, which showed it was half six.  
He heard the latch on the door being opened and he backed up to the window, anxiety growing within him.  
The door opened, with none other than Felix appearing.  
“…Your awake. Good morning.” Felix greeted Jack, appearing friendly.  
Jack narrowed his eyes before asking cautiously, “Why am I here?”  
Felix was fully clothed and proceeded to get his phone which was rested on the kitchen counter. “You don’t remember? I’ll explain then.”

 

After a while of Felix explaining exactly what happened in the best light he could, Jack finally remembered.  
And he also remembered the way he craved the man last night.  
“I can take you home if you want – I have a car, and it would be a lot faster and cheaper than taking the bus. But if you want I can give you the money to catch a taxi, or a bus, or whatever you want.” Felix offered, appearing to be a generous man.  
Jack didn’t particularly want to go home, but he knew he had to. He’d be late for work otherwise, which started in half an hour.  
“Could you take me to work?” He asked Felix meekly, fiddling with his own fingers.  
Felix nodded. “Ofcourse. I’ll take you there now.” He smiled a little before picking up his car keys, leading Jack out of his apartment before locking it.  
Once the two got into the car, Felix started it up and made his way toward the Microsoft Department. It was silence, as Felix drove with his eyes on the road, but Jack was staring at Felix. There were billions of thoughts racing through the Irishman’s mind, and he could barely keep track of one.

 

Once they had arrived at the department, Felix turned to Jack, who was still staring at him with a blank gaze, obviously lost in thought.  
“We’re here.” Felix announced.  
Jack forced himself back to reality and turned to the window to see Danny on his phone, clearly waiting for Jack.  
After a minute of silence, Jack quietly asked the Swede, “…Will I ever see you again?”  
Felix smirked a little. “If you want to. I’ll be here when you finish work. Have a good day, Seán.”  
Jack nodded, feeling a warm tingly feeling spread through his chest as he got out of the car and walked to Danny.  
Felix drove away with Jack’s face imprinted on his mind. “…He can’t resist me.” He smirked to himself.

 

“Hey Danny.” Jack greeted his friend.  
“Jack’o’lantern how’re you doing? You kinda disappeared yesterday after that Swedish guy came.” Danny asked Jack, putting away his phone and walking with Jack into their workplace.  
Jack didn’t exactly know what to say. “Sorry I uh, went home. There was a… problem with the gas meter.” Jack lied through his teeth.  
Luckily the northerner wasn’t particularly bright.  
“Eh? Oh, right. Well, The Fuhrer is coming for an office inspection today. You got your application?”  
“Oh fuck I totally forgot!” Jack swore, panicking.  
“Alright calm down, it’s fine. Go onto your google documents and print it out. You did put it on google docs, right?” He asked, a little concerned for the Irishman.  
Jack nodded, and immediately ran over to his desktop computer, booting it up. It was an ancient thing so it took a while to load. “Listen danny if Mr.Feltz comes, can you distract him until I’ve printed it out?” Jack asked Danny.  
Danny narrowed his eyes, but grinned. “Sure Jackaboy. But you owe me one.” He said, walking over to the hallway which Feltz usually used to get to the reception.  
Jack managed to get into his google documents, and skim readed the application to make sure everything was there and it was of high enough quality.  
It was missing a few minor details but it would have to do, as he slammed the print button and anxiously waited by the printer, willing it to print faster.  
The double sided sheet came out of the printer. Jack checked it over to make sure it had printed correctly. It had, so he texted Danny with the all-clear.  
Next thing he knew Mr.Feltz was staring at him with a superior glare.  
“Mr.Mcloughlin. Do you have your application?”  
Jack nodded but said nothing as he handed the man the paper.  
Harry Feltz inspected it, bringing it close to his eyes.  
“This is nothing special. It tacky, but it will do for now. Back to work, Mr.Mcloughlin.” The man ordered as he strode off.  
Jack groaned in relief, slumping into the back of his chair.  
“That was a close call.” Danny remarked, sitting himself on the reception desk.  
“You can fucking say that again.” Jack snorted.  
Danny grinned. “That was a close call.”  
Jack grabbed a folder and whacked Danny with it, causing Danny to jump of the desk in a giggle fit.  
“You English Bastard.” Jack grinned, sitting back up and going onto his registry, logging both himself, Danny, and Mr.Feltz into the system.  
“And you love me for it. Anyway I gotta get back to work, Meine Fuhrer will have me Sieg Heiling by the end of the day If I don’t get the tech guy’s newest instalments to him.” Danny declared, walking to the Software Office.  
It was the end of Jack’s shift, and he was logging off his computer as his friend came by. “Hey, wanna go out for a drink? It’s Friday, and the lads from College invited us to the Devon pub, it’s pretty close to here.” Danny proposed.  
Jack was about to agree – he needed a drink – but then he remembered that Felix was waiting for him.  
“Sorry – I’m busy tonight. Another time though, yeah?” He apologised to his friend, hoping he wasn’t hurt.  
Danny seemed disappointed, but his spirits soon lifted. “Ah well. See you next week then Jack!” He grinned as he jogged outside, clearly wanting to get alcohol in his system as quick as possible.  
Jack snorted. “Northerners…” Following Danny’s lead, he clocked the two of them out and walked to Felix’s black Audi A5. Jack opened the passenger’s door and got in, breathing out, seeing Felix’s blonde hair and blue eyes again.  
“Hello Seán.” Felix greeted him with the same mysterious edge to his voice when they were in that alleyway.  
Jack smiled a little, feeling a warmth in his chest again. “Hi.”  
“Is there anything you have in mind that you wanted to do today?” Felix asked the Irishman, fully focused on him, almost evaluating him.  
Jack shook his head. “…I’ll leave it to you.” He murmered.  
Felix smirked, and simply drove off, not telling Jack where they were going. He knew what Jack wanted. Something different, something unknown and out of the ordinary – something new.  
Jack felt a tingle run up his spine and into his neck.

 

They arrived at a fairly busy road in the towns centre, and felix carefully moved his car into the empty parking space.  
He then glanced into the empty off-road space between two large buildings. It had no lights to illuminate the small passageway, and it was hard to see anything.  
Felix then turned to Jack, and tentatively placed his hand ontop of Jack’s. “We’re here.”  
Jack briefly dipped his gaze to Felix’s hand, but instead of creeping him out it gave him this sense of false comfort.  
They both got out, with Felix leading Jack. They no longer were touching or holding hands, but they stood close together.  
“What is this place?” Jack whispered to Felix.  
“You’ll see.” Felix quietly replied, approaching a hooded figure with crossed arms.  
“Felix, som är denna irländska pojke?” The hooded man asked, pointing at Jack. His voice was gruff, and even more heavily Scandinavian than Felix’s.  
“Irländaren är med mig, Otto. Låt honom passera.” Felix ordered the man.  
The hooded figure nodded, and stood out of the way. “Naturligtvis, sir.”  
Felix signalled for Jack to follow him, and so he did – staying very close to Felix.  
“What was that about?” Jack quietly asked, wondering who that was and why they were talking in swedish.  
“Nothing, just an old friend from sweden.” Felix lied. He was a damned good liar too, as Jack whole-heartedly believed him.  
“Oh. Right.” Jack replied.  
Felix slid open the sliding bar door, and made his way down the steps with Jack close behind. There were a few shady figures quietly talking amongst themselves down here, in what appeared to be an abandoned London-type subway. They stared at Jack for mere moments before returning to their conversation. It didn’t sound English, so he guessed it was in Swedish.  
They arrived at what appeared to be an underground, make-shift pub. There were casks of different types of beer, wine and other alcoholic beverages, and there were beer taps galore. A few characters were sitting on the stools, drinking on a Friday night. Felix sat on one of them and waved his hand for Jack to join him on the stool next to him.  
Jack sat on the stool and looked at Felix nervously. “Everyone in here looks… shady, Felix…” Whispered Jack, anxiety growing inside of him.  
Felix didn’t reply for a while.  
“Whisky, tack.” Felix said to the bartender, who got out a shot glass and poured him whiskey.  
“Do you want anything, Seán?” Felix asked Jack, turning to him.  
“Felix… did you hear me?” Jack repeated, this time looking more frantic.  
Felix sighed, and turned to the bar tender. “Nothing bad will happen to you. You are under my protection. You are safe here. I promise you.”  
Jack was still nervous, and his mind was running rampant with unanswered questions.  
“Do you want anything?” Felix repeated, this time looking Jack in the eyes, with softness in his eyes that not a single person he knew had for Jack.  
“…A golden ale if that’s okay?” Jack asked, resting his arms on the counter.  
Felix nodded and turned back to the bartender. “Han kommer att ha en gyllene ale.” He told the bartender, who immediately poured Jack a pint of a swedish beverage.  
Jack took a first taste, to see what it was like – and it was surprisingly nice.  
Felix smirked to himself as Jack continued to drink up the ale, as he had already had two whiskeys. He would hope they would both end up intoxicated.

 

Once they had both had enough of drinking, Felix and Jack made their way back outside into the dark passageway. Both were fairly intoxicated but they weren’t drunk. Tipsy, you might say. The sky above their heads was a pitch black veil of stars and the moon, hidden behind clouds.  
They wandered aimlessly up to passageway a fair bit, until they hit a brick wall. Jack rest his back against the wall, and stared at Felix with heavily dilated pupils. Partly from the alcohol, and partly being attracted to Felix’s mysterious nature and his attractive physique. Felix stared at Jack, his eyes travelling all across the younger man. Jack intrigued Felix, and whenever there was something to know he was unable to let it go unknown.  
After a few moments of mutual silence, Felix stepped closer to Jack, breathing in the other man’s scent. Jack’s eyes further dilated with this, and the Irishman felt lightning run up his spine.  
Felix, seeing this, knew what to do.  
The swede’s fingers clasped Jack’s jawline, and he pushed his lips against Jack’s, giving a few moments for Jack to come to terms with what was happening.  
Jack, in surprise, instinctively put a hand on Felix’s chest and pushed him back a little.  
Felix looked down, clearly embarrassed. “…Shit, I’m sorry Jack…”  
Jack widened his eyes. “No It’s okay… I’ve just never been kissed by a man before… Or anyone…” He admitted. He trailed his fingers to his lips, feeling the imprint of Felix’s lips in his mind.  
Felix looked back at Jack. He breathed out, tentatively putting his hands on Jack’s. “There’s a first for everything…”  
Jack wanted to kiss Felix, but he was too scared to. Nothing in his life had ever gave him the notion that kissing somebody in an alleyway was a good thing to do. Especially not a man.  
Even in this light, Jack’s pale skin illuminated his face, and all Felix wanted to do was claim it for himself.  
So he did.  
Felix went in to kiss Jack again, with his hands clasping the Irishman’s jaw, pushing against his lips hard.  
This time Jack didn’t complain, and allowed Felix in – letting out a muffled groan as Felix was granted enterance to Jack’s mouth, French-kissing him hungrily. The older man’s fingers moved away from Jack’s face and slipped under the hem of Jack’s shirt, exploring his abdomen and stomach with his fingers.  
Jack put a hand of Felix’s chest, breaking the kiss.  
“Not here...” He whispered, desperately wanting this to continue but he was terrified of being caught kissing a man. It was unrealistic that even if he was caught it would affect anything, but past anxieties from prevented him from seeing that.  
Felix nodded, smirking as he slowly removed his hands from under Jack’s hoodie.  
It was as if they shared a silent agreement on where to go. Felix’s place.  
They walked hand-in-hand to Felix’s car. Felix drove the car to his small apartment. Jack was nervous about what was to happen next, as was still a virgin. He only knew what he saw in porn. But even then he rarely watched porn, as his parents were extremely religious and told him that porn would send him to hell. He himself is no longer religious, but some things he grew up with have stayed with him since.

 

They arrived at the flat complex, and Felix took Jack’s hand and lead him back to his room. He took the keys from his pocket and fiddled with them, unlocking the door and taking Jack to the bed.  
Felix gently pushed Jack onto the bed, and began kissing him again, towering over him with his hands gripping the duvet next to jack’s head. His knees were pressing into the bed.  
Jack groaned at the kisses, his body craving more – needing more. But there was so many things running through his mind, and he could only understand one of them.  
That he needed time.  
Before Felix could have his hands travel down to the hem of his trousers, he had to hold Felix’s arms in a tight grip.  
“What’s wrong?” Felix asked with a small frown on his face.  
“…I can’t do this right now. I want to, I so do… I just…” Jack sighed, looking away.  
Felix got off of Jack and sat beside him, looking at the younger man. “I understand, Seán.” Felix couldn’t deny that he was disappointed, but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable. That was far from his agenda. “We can go as slow as you like. I respect your decision and I think it was brave of you to let it be known.” Felix breathed out, getting off the bed.  
“You can have the bed, I’ll have the sofa bed again.” Felix offered.  
“N-No, I-“ Jack began, but was cut off by Felix.  
“No, I insist Seán.”  
Jack reluctantly nodded, and was lost in the other man’s crystal blue eyes.  
“You can get changed in the bathroom if you want.” Felix advised, wanting to respect the other man’s privacy.  
Jack nodded and made his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.  
Felix sighed, almost sad that he couldn’t have taken that further. But he knew it wasn’t right to try and make Jack do something he wasn’t comfortable with. It would ruin everything he was supposed to be doing. The goal was to gain Jack’s complete and utter trust, and if that meant getting intimate with him as a bonus… then he’d gladly accept it.  
Felix began undressing, and once he was stripped down to his boxers, he turned around and began writing some quick notes in his logbook.

 

Once Jack had undressed down to his vest and boxers, he slightly opened the door to see if Felix was looking. He wasn’t, but he had another surprise coming.  
Seeing Felix’s near-naked body, he was hypnotised by the muscles rippling on his back as the Swede wrote into his book. The tattoos on his arm were flawless, and they made Felix seem even more outlandish (but in a good way, obviously). He looked away and closed the door again before calling, “I’m coming out!”  
Felix heard this and put his book away, slipping into bed to conceal his body. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Jack had already seen him.  
Jack came out and saw Felix in his bed, looking at him. He sent a smile toward Felix, who returned the favour.  
He slipped into bed, accompanied by a warm “Goodnight, Seán.”  
“Night Felix.” Jack replied, turning to face Felix who had already drifted to sleep, the alcohol clearly working its way out of his system.  
Jack stared at Felix’s unconscious face for a while, before falling asleep himself with Felix’s face imprinted in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be fun to write. :D


	3. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a horrible hangover, so Felix goes to work and leaves Jack at his place.
> 
> ...But it's not your every day proffession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Chapter has smut.
> 
> Felix is 27.  
> Mark is 24.  
> Jack is 23.

Jack stirred, and could barely open his eyes before feeling a splitting headache tear through his skull, causing him to groan in pain. “Nghh…. Shit…” He swore to himself, gripping his forehead with his hand.  
Felix was in the sofa bed still, on his phone, texting or something. He looked at Jack after he heard him swear. Felix grabbed his ink-black jacket, a navy blue shirt and black jeans before heading to the bathroom, quickly putting them on so that Jack wouldn’t see his near-naked body. He then came out, and brought a glass of water to the nightstand beside Jack’s bed. “Goodmorning.” He greeted the lad with a gentle voice, not wanting to worsen his hangover.  
“Mnnng…” Jack mumbled, fumbling his fingers around the nightstand until they landed on the glass. He took a long drink, before putting it back down. “…What time is it?”  
“Seven. If you want, you can stay here. I’ll leave a spare set of keys on the kitchen counter if you want to leave. My phone number is also nailed to the notice board if you need me for anything. I have work to do, so I’ll have to leave you.” Felix said quietly. “Is there anything I can do for you before I go?”  
Jack thought for a moment. What even was Felix’s job? He barely knew anything about him except his name, and he was already sleeping in his room. He couldn’t remember a thing from last night, but he guessed that was due to the drink.  
Felix could guess by this point that Jack had no recollection of last night’s events. He figured it was for the best, as he took it too fast last night. He needed to be subtle, and make this work.  
“Can you put on some music…?” He asked, his arm still draped over his eyes.  
Felix wandered over to his radio, and turned it on. Luckily the first thing that came on wasn’t heavy metal or punk rock, it was a 1992 American classic hip hop song. It read – “Ice Cube – Today was a Good Day”. He set the volume to low, and it played almost in the background. As Jack seemed to be more comfortable with the music playing in the background, it looked to Felix as if he was falling asleep again. Felix smiled a little before opening the door and leaving the room, heading to work.

 

Felix got in his car. He forgot that he didn’t give Jack a way of getting home, or to wherever he wanted to go, so he simply texted Jack with the location of some loose change he left in the flat.  
He then started up the car and drove toward north leeds, just outside of the town centre. The same song he had put on back at his place was also playing on his car radio, and he didn’t mind it so he let it play.  
Felix kept thinking he needed to tell Jack about his profession, but he knew Jack wouldn’t understand – He’d probably try to call the police or never talk to Felix again. This frustrated Felix as he knew he needed more time to get Jack to trust him, but he almost didn’t want to go through with what he was tasked with doing. He thought it would be easy, getting a young and impressionable lad like Seán to do the things his organisation often tricked kids like him into. But once he’d gotten to know Seán, and actually seen his face, it’d ended up a lot harder for him personally. He didn’t know whether he’d fallen in love for the younger man or whether he’d fallen in lust. But it compromised the job he was doing.

 

Once he’d arrived at the warehouse, he turned off the radio. He got out of the car, and shut the door, locking it with the remote-keys. He slipped his hands into his pockets and approached the two guards at the main door, which was located just off the road.  
“Welcome back sir. Linus had a call from Marzia – leader of operations in California. It’s for you.” The bearded guard on the left said in swedish as Felix approached.  
Felix narrowed his eyes. “Marzia..? What does she want?” He asked.  
The guard shrugged. “Ask Linus.”  
Felix pushed open the door, looking around the large warehouse for him.  
Suddenly he was slapped on the back, and he turned around to see the taller Linus wrapping his arm around Felix.  
“Hej, Felix! Marzia called.” Linus told him.  
“Yeah, the guard told me. What’s it about?” He asked, pushing Linus’s arm off him.  
Linus took out his iPad and showed him this contract.  
“Marzia said we’ve been paid a hell of a lot of money to take out this guy.”  
Felix narrowed his eyes. “Then why doesn’t she get one of her guys to do it instead of wasting our time? This guy is in Los Angeles, and we’re in fucking England.”  
Linus shrugged. “She said all her guys are busy, and she wants one of the drug mules we’ve tricked to do it.”  
Felix grunted. “…And you’re telling me this why?”  
“Because boss, you’re the leader of our operations in the UK. And she knows you’re working on getting that Irish kid to work for us.  
Felix swore to himself. He really, really did not want to get Jack any more involved in this than he had to. But he didn’t really have much of a choice.  
“…Fine. It might take a while to get his trust though.” Felix grumbled.  
“Yeah that shouldn’t be a problem. The contractor has given us six months to complete the mission so we’re not exactly short of time.”  
Felix nodded, sighing as Linus walked off.  
…Being a leader of the Swedish Cartel wasn’t easy.

 

Once felix had gotten a few footsoldiers to take out a Mexican Cartel drug dealer in East Leeds and sorted out some other business, he left the building and went back to his car, opening it with his remote keys.  
He got into the car and sat down, before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He saw it was 4pm as he began scrolling through his texts. He got a text from Jack, which read, “I’ve gone to my friend Danny’s house. We need to talk later.”  
Felix sighed. He knew Jack would be asking questions eventually, he just tried to do his utmost to prolong it.

 

Jack was at Danny’s house with his little sister, Caitlin – or just Cait for short. Cait was playing video games in her room while Jack and Danny were talking on the sofa in the living room.  
“So, how have you been? What have you been doing?” Danny asked whilst drinking coffee.  
Jack sighed. He, in all honesty, hadn’t a clue where to begin. Danny had Gorillaz playing on his stereo while the sound of shooting from Cait’s room masked it almost.  
“Don’t you ever worry about her playing shooters at 14?” Jack asked, trying to avoid the question.  
“No. She’s smart enough to know the difference between a game and real life. But your avoiding the question Jackaboy.” Danny grinned, sitting back.  
Jack shrugged, looking at the muted television. The Simpsons he was pretty sure, as he could see Homer and his drunken antics.  
“Well… it’s been a weird week, Dan. With the internship being hectic, and now….” He trailed off, not quite knowing how to explain that he’d been sleeping in a complete stranger’s room.  
“Now what?” He pushed, wanting to know what Jack had been up to.  
“I know you find it strangely difficult to keep secrets, but can you promise me you’ll keep this one?” Jack requested Danny, wanting to know that anything he told Danny would not be shared.  
Danny widened his eyes, soon realising this wasn’t a trivial matter. “Ofcourse, I won’t tell anyone. I swear.”  
Jack nodded and started fiddling with his fingers.  
“Well… remember the Swedish guy? I kinda… went with him.”  
“You what?! With a guy you barely know?? He could be a criminal for all we know!” Danny exclaimed – unable to understand Jack’s motives.  
The Irishman put out his hands in an effort to quieten the Englishman. “Yeah Yeah I know, stranger danger. But he said something that nobody – not even you – knows about me.”  
“…And that is?”  
“I can’t tell you. It was bad enough the Swedish guy knowing. You’re my best friend but I’m sorry I just can’t tell you that.” Jack frowned.  
The Englishman put down his coffee and sighed. He looked hurt. “I get it. Some secrets can’t be shared to anyone, I know. So, what happened when you went with him?”  
“Well… he, um… gave me cannabis. And I took it and used it.”  
Danny turned the radio off, and there was silence.  
“…You did weed? With a stranger?! Jack what the fuck were you thinking man?”  
Jack stood up, grumbling. “I KNEW I shouldn’t have told you! You don’t fucking understand.”  
Danny got up aswell. He was the same height as Jack.  
“I’m trying to look out for you man, but you’re being suicidal!”  
“Danny, I’m so… fucking tired of the same old life. Go to work, get a drink, go to bed, wake up, and start the whole damn process again. It’s so boring – and I can’t stand it anymore!” Jack yelled, not caring by this point if Cait could hear.  
“So you’re willing to die for a fling with a fucking mafia boss for all you know?!” Danny yelled with clenched fists.  
Jack widened his eyes. Felix could be a criminal for all he knew… but that wasn’t important to him.  
“Fuck you. If getting out of a normal, boring life means dying in the process, then so be it. I’d rather get killed then end up killing myself.” And with that, Jack grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders before storming outside, and past Cait who had just come downstairs. He could hear Danny’s shouts for him to come back, but his hearing almost went numb. He walked a fair while, until he got to a local park – which was strangely empty for a Saturday evening. He took out his phone, and texted Felix. ‘I’m at East Leeds park. Please get me.’

 

Felix had just finished up with some rival-dealers in the area. He unscrewed the silencer off his pistol, and tucked it away. He heard a single buzz from his phone, from which he took from his pocket and saw Jack’s message. Thinking Jack was in some sort of danger, he left the scene immediately and ran to his car, starting it up and racing down the highway to get to Jack.

 

He arrived at the park and got out. He could see jack sitting on one of the park apparatus, and saw that he was in no danger. He breathed out in relief before walking to the man.  
“You wanted me Seán?” Felix greeted Jack, standing infront of him with his hands in his pockets.  
Jack looked up with damp reddened cheeks and tears welled In his eyes.  
Felix widened his eyes as he saw Jack in this state.  
“God what happened to you? Did someone hurt you?” Felix demanded, overly concerned for Jack.  
Jack sniffed before standing up weakly, and hugging Felix, crying a little into his jacket.  
“I don’t know what I’m doing… With you… with my life…” Jack sobbed. Felix could feel Jack’s weakness from his crying, as he was barely hanging onto Felix in the hug.  
Felix lead Jack to the nearest bench and gently helped him to sit down, before sitting next to him with his arm around the younger man’s waist.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I told Danny, a good friend of mine, about you, and what happened that time you first came to me… he started shouting about how I have no idea what you could really be, and how I could be getting myself killed. But I can’t fucking live in such a boring, irrelevant life anymore!” Jack tried to yell but it came out as strained whispers.  
Felix tried to reassure him by bringing him closer to him. Hearing that Jack had told his best friend is… understandable. But it further compromised his job. If something went wrong, he may be forced by people higher than even he was to use Danny as a way of keeping Jack in check.  
“Sh… It’s okay, Seán. I… Do you want to talk about it back at my flat? Whatever you want I can make happen.” Felix offered.  
Jack nodded, sniffling as Felix helped him to the car.

 

Once they were in the car, Felix revved up the car engine and made his way to the flat complex. Jack had his head resting against the car window, looking completely empty. Felix wanted to be there for Jack and only do what was in his interest, but the entire reason he came to Jack made it way harder to actually do that.  
Felix parked in one of the empty spaces outside of the Flat Complex, and got out. He walked to the other side of the car and opened the door, helping Jack out.  
He led Jack to his room and briefly fiddled with the locks before opening the door and setting him down on the bed. Felix wandered beside Jack and sat down, looking at him.  
“What do you want to happen?” Felix asked Jack with a gentle, kind voice.  
Jack was silent for a while – trying to consider the best plan of action.  
“I can’t stay here anymore. I need a new life. Away from everyone, in a different country.” Jack mumbled, breathing out – shaking almost.  
“Are you sure? I mean you’ll lose your job, your connections, friends-“ He was cut off by Jack.  
“I know! I know… But it’s what I need.” Jack’s voice was intense. Felix knew he was being serious.  
The swede sighed, and put his hand on the Irishman’s back. “I’ll make all the arangements. Do you have a place in mind?”  
Jack shook his head.  
Suddenly a thought came to Felix’s head. But it was not a pleasant one. He knew he had to do it and this would be the best possible way to have it done.  
“…Las Vegas?” Felix suggested, his heart pounding in his throat.  
Jack turned to Felix and narrowed his eyes. But after a few moments, he nodded his head.  
“Okay. That sounds okay. Thank you so much Felix. I know it’s safer just to stay here and continue with the life I have here… but it’s so irrelevant. It’s the same thing every damn day and I’m probably going to end up dead anyway If I stay here.” Jack admitted.  
Felix turned to hug Jack in a protective sense. “I understand completely. I’ve been in the very same situation as you. It hasn’t been easy… but I wouldn’t go back to the life I once had, back in Sweden.”  
Jack was intrigued and slightly pulled away from the hug. “Really? Can I… Can I ask what happened?”  
Faced with an impossible question, Felix couldn’t lie to Jack anymore. There was something between the two that was more powerful than any death threats he would ever get from the Grand Leader of the Cartel.  
It was fairly late by now as it was purple-black outside, and the warm hue from the street lamps glowed onto the cheap glass of the window.  
“My life was normal. My parents worked at low-end jobs, and I was destined to join them in that low end job. But I just couldn’t. I saw how they lived, how they worked, what they did. The government was working them until they were old and grey, destined to live only to serve the elite while they struggled to pay bills. And an opportunity came up for me to make money. I had to take it, there was no other option for me. But this opportunity involved criminality. Drugs. They employed me to sell their drugs and I’d get a fraction of the price – but that fraction for one day’s work was more than my parents made in several months. So I kept doing it. Until they made me do more illegal things, and more lucrative things, until I was in the life. There was no going back at that point. They made me….” Felix looked away, before continuing, “…They made me kill a rival drug dealer. Once that happened, I was a full member of the Swedish Cartel. And I kept doing it, and doing it. I was good at it too. And now… now I’m the fucking leader of the Swedish Cartel in Great Britain.” Once Felix had started to admit his true profession he found himself unable to stop.  
And Jack was silent. For many minutes he said nothing, and just stared at Felix.  
“…I-I Understand if you want to leave, and never talk to me again… or… or call the police… But you’re the first person I’ve felt able to tell this to. And I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell it again.” Felix mumbled, now regretting pouring his heart out to Jack.  
Jack shook his head slightly. “Felix… I’m not angry at you. I’m not mad at you. I understand where you’re coming from and I don’t blame you for it. I would do the same, in your position. Fuck it I mean, I am now aren’t I?” Jack held Felix’s hand, gripping it to show his solidarity with the criminal.  
Felix smiled. “Thankyou, Seán. Thankyou.”

 

After all that, Jack was watching “The Thick Of It” on TV while Felix was doing whatever he was doing in the kitchen. He came back with two spliffs to ease the both of them. Today had been a weird day, and a bit of weed might help them.  
He sat next to Jack who was lying on the bed. He said nothing except he held out one of the spliffs, and Jack gladly accepted. Felix lit it for him before lighting his own, and they both toked in silence for a good while with only the comedy of Peter Capaldi’s incessant swearing.

 

“Felix… thank you so much for everything you’ve done for me… in such a small amount of time.” Jack rolled so he was facing felix, muting the TV.  
Felix smirked a little, putting out his spliff as Jack had done a few minutes ago.  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay you…”  
Oh, but that was where he was wrong.  
Before Jack could say anymore, Felix pressed his lips to Jack’s, holding it there for a few seconds before Jack gladly accepted.  
Felix pressed harder, wanting to gain access to the inside of Jack’s mouth – which Jack made readily available. Smirking, Felix shoved his tongue inside of the younger man’s mouth, which caused Jack to groan in pleasure.  
Felix was the one to break the kiss this time, grinning as he gently pushed Jack onto his back and as he clambered over the Irishman.  
“I love you, Felix…” Jack whispered, his iris barely visible due to how dilated his pupils were.  
“I love you too, Seán.” Felix replied as he hungrily kissed the man below him again as his hands gripped the pillow on both side’s of Jack’s head.  
Felix grunted before breaking the kiss, sitting atop of Jack. He smirked, undoing his Jacket and throwing his shirt off, revealing his well-defined muscles and tattooed arms.  
Jack couldn’t stop himself from becoming incredibly aroused by this. Felix’s body was… nothing less of perfection. “…Fuck…” Jack didn’t intend for that to be out loud, but it didn’t matter to Felix. Knowing that Jack liked his torso gave him a great deal of confidence that he’d not had before. He gave Jack another peck, before helping get the Irishman’s shirt off, tossing it to the side.  
Jack wasn’t as well muscled, but Felix loved it nonetheless. Jack couldn’t resist Felix, and felt his hands travel up to the Swede’s muscles and tattoos, tracing his fingers along them.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Felix asked Jack for confirmation.  
Jack looked down to both of their crotches, and saw they both had noticeable bulges. He nodded. “Yes.”  
Felix smirked as he proceeded to take off his trousers, and then take off Jack’s.  
Felix looked Jack directly in the eye, returning the same soft stare as he always had for the man. “I know this is your first time… so I’ll go as slow as you want.”  
He slowly took a hold of the hem of Jack’s boxers, and pulled them down, letting the Irishman’s growing erection spring free.  
Felix felt himself almost grow hungry at seeing Jack’s naked body. It had been a very, very long time since he had sex with a man. He forgot how much he loved the male body.  
Felix bent down to Jack’s dick and grinned, breathing on it. This caused it to twitch before Felix took it in his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down. Jack groaned loudly, his head pushing onto the pillow at this pleasure he’d not experienced before. His fingernails dug into the duvet as Felix picked up speed, making faint sounds as he swirled his tongue around Jack’s dick.  
Jack was reaching nirvana as the pleasure increased and increased. It wasn’t long before he ejaculated into Felix’s mouth, panting at the raw pleasure he’d just experienced.  
“W-Wow… That was…. Amazing…” He panted, seeing Felix’s head come off his Dick as cum dribbled down his lips.  
Felix grinned. “…There’s more, if you want it.” His voice was dark now, as if some master of sex had possessed Felix. Jack didn’t complain though, if there was more where that came from there was no chance in hell he’d deny it.  
Felix took his own boxers off and clambered closer to Jack. Jack’s mouth watered seeing Felix’s impressive length, and mumbled at the meer sight of it. This caused Felix to become fully erect as he saw the way Jack was hungrily looking at him. He grabbed a condom and some lube, and quickly applied it to his length.  
He poked one finger at Jack’s hole before sliding it in, causing Jack to grunt in pleasure. He moved it in and out, before adding a second, then a third, then a fourth, stretching his hole so it wouldn’t hurt as much.  
He took both his hands and lifted both of Jack’s thighs up so they met with his crotch. He positioned the head of his dick at Jack’s enterance.  
“This may hurt a little…” Felix warned, before slowly pushing inside of him, grunting with pleasure.  
Jack hissed at the pain as Felix pushed inside of him, but it was soon replaced with pleasure as Felix slowly began to pull out, and push in again. His thrusts were slow but it was unrivalled pleasure for the virgin.  
As Jack seemed to adjust to it, Felix grew impatient and began to thrust harder and faster into Jack, causing them both to grunt and groan loudly. He didn’t care if the neighbours heard.  
Felix went faster and harder until he hit the Irishman’s prostate, causing Jack to immediately ejaculate all over Felix’s chest and his own. This caused felix to feel ecstatic pleasure, and he ejaculated into the condom.  
He pulled out, panting as he flopped next to Jack.  
Jack had already passed out, completely naked with cum all over the both of them.  
Felix took a wipe from the nightstand and cleaned the both of them up, before collapsing next to Jack and easily falling asleep, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix has some shit with him doesn't he? Tell me what you think in the comments, I really appreciate hearing your feedback :D


	4. Change of Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of banging a swedish cartel leader wasn't as bad as you may think
> 
> But it does include a change of identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: There is no smut whatsoever in this chapter. Except maybe at the start when they're both naked but nothing happens.
> 
> Felix is 27.  
> Mark is 24.  
> Jack is 23.

Felix woke up next to Jack, who was fast asleep still with his naked body exposed. The Swedishman suddenly remembered the events of last night and grinned to himself. He felt a sense of accomplishment from being able to have sex with Jack – and Jack wanting him. As great as sex was, he found the main reason he took part in sex was to satisfy the individual he was having sex with, rather than himself. It probably related to some of his past family problems.  
He wiped the sleep dust out of his eyes and blinked, before laying on his back and staring at the ceiling – allowing himself to revisit the events of his childhood. Even ones he’d rather not remember.  
You see, as a little boy Felix was born a happy baby. He never cried, even when his parents did. His mother struggled with a heroin addiction and his father was an alcoholic who left his mother and him when he was only eight. He had been abusive to her in the few years leading up to his departure, and this caused her to neglect Felix and blame him for everything that’s gone wrong in her life, often using guilt tripping as a tactic. This caused Felix to lie about his age as he took many jobs as a youngster in his free time – meaning he actually had no free time, between doing housework, going to school (which he failed), and doing his jobs. This all lead to him joining the Swedish Cartel. His mother died when he was 17 after a heroin overdose – meaning he had no known family left to be used as something to control Felix. This left the cartel confused as how to control Felix, but it wasn’t a problem as Felix was compliant and eager to earn money.  
He remembered after he successfully lead a group of cartel thugs to take out some Danish cartel members – that was the point when he was made one of the many Leaders of the cartel, and was sent to oversee operations in great Britain. It only got harder (and weirder) from then on.

 

Felix forced himself out of bed and out of his walk down tradgedy lane. He was still completely naked as he rolled off the bed and walked into the bathroom, taking a white tank top, some underwear and beige cargo shorts with him.  
He locked the door behind him as he dumped the clothes on the toilet seat. He took his mp3 player from one of the medicine cabinets and put on “Kaiser Chiefs - I Predict A Riot”. It was quiet enough not to wake jack, but seeing the time – it didn’t really matter if he woke up either way. It was ten.

 

Jack slowly awoke to the sound of indie rock muffled by a running shower. He mumbled something incoherent about whatever he was previously dreaming about as he forced his eyes open. He looked down and saw his naked body, and realised he wasn’t in his own bed. He then remembered about last night (Even though it was slightly blurred from the cannabis) and rubbed his head. Did he really lose his virginity to a mobster…? It didn’t matter. Whatever Felix was doing out of his sight wasn’t his business, and the Swede had done so much for Jack he couldn’t say he was a bad man.  
He ran a few fingers through his short brown hair, feeling how greasy and messy it was. He’d be next in line for the shower, that was for sure.  
He got up and put on some boxers, finding some new clothes. It always bothered him to put on old clothes after he’d washed. What was the point in getting clean if you were just going to have it come back on again with old clothes?  
He took out his phone and saw a thousand texts from Danny, asking where he was and if he was okay, getting angry and frustrated toward the end. The last one wasn’t in caps though, and it read, “I’m sorry for butting in to your business, okay? I just don’t want you getting hurt with some guy you barely know.”  
Jack closed his phone. He loved Danny, he was a great guy, he just couldn’t cope with such safety-mad attitudes. That was one of the reasons why he was fucking moving to America.

 

The noises from the Shower were turned off and the music soon followed. Jack peered behind him to see Felix come out with a tank top and cargos on.  
Felix’s eyes met with Jack’s for a moment before they pulled away. “I’m done with the shower, do you want it?”  
Jack nodded, covering his groin with his hands in embarrassment.  
Felix smirked. Whilst the Irishman was walking past Felix to get to the shower, Felix grabbed his arm. “Seán, you have nothing at all to be embarrassed about. After last night, what is there to hide?” Felix assured Jack, the two pairs of blue eyes locking for mere seconds before Jack broke away with a nod.  
“…I guess.”  
“There’s should be some new clothes in the bathroom somewhere. One of the clothes baskets. You can borrow them.” Felix offered, walking over to the window to open it and let the breeze in. He rested his bare arms on the window sill and stared out of the open window, blankly watching the cars drive by as he explored his thoughts.

 

Jack was wearing a light grey shirt and a pair of faded jeans that he’d borrowed from Felix. They were a little big for him but they were comfy nonetheless. He came up to behind Felix and wrapped his arms around the Swede’s waist, resting his head on Felix’s shoulder.  
Felix grinned, glancing at the younger man on his shoulder. “Hello.”  
“Hi.” Jack replied in midst of a yawn. He got off Felix and proceeded to find his phone. A commodity which any respectful millennial can’t live a second without.  
Felix turned to look at Jack, and leaned against the wall. “Do you want to say goodbye to anybody before we leave?”  
Jack picked up his phone and glanced up to Felix. “Leave? Oh yeah…. Right. No I think goodbyes would just make it harder. I think disappearing would be easier.”  
Narrowing his eyes, the swede scratched the slight stubble on his chin. “Disappearing would trigger a police investigation. Faking your death would make it minimal, but it would make returning a lot more difficult.”  
Jack sighed and flopped onto the bed on his back, breathing out and closing his eyes with his limbs strewn out across the duvet.  
Felix sat next to the Irishman’s head, coursing his fingers through his clean hair.  
“I think faking my death would stop anyone trying to contact me. It would make a new life far easier to achieve, I think. Would that be okay?” He asked, opening one eye to look at Felix.  
Felix nodded slightly and said nothing for a few seconds. “Of course. I can have it arranged within the day. I’ll call my guys. But if we’re going to be moving abroad, you need a change of appearance for a new ID – passport and all, you know.”  
“You’re coming with me?” Jack asked in disbelief.  
Felix nodded. “My work is… flexible. I’m not going to leave you alone in Los Angeles.”  
“Yeah… that makes sense. Thankyou. But what can I do to change my appearance?”  
Felix stared at Jack, wondering what could be done to change the Irishman’s appearance. Then it clicked.  
“Let’s dye your hair.”  
Jack sat up with furrowed brows. “…What?”  
“Your hair. Let’s dye it. Sure you’ll stand out but these days, everyone has their hair dyed. It won’t be a problem.”  
He shrugged. “I guess… can we dye it green?” He asked with a smirk.  
Felix snorted, standing up and getting some loose things organised – like his phone, keys, and wallet.  
“Ahhhh I see, ye olde lucky colours aye? Tá Éire ina áit deas.” Felix mocked an irish accent whilst ending his sentence in Irish Gaelic.  
“You speak gaelic? How?”  
“You pick up things working for a mafia.” Felix admitted. “The silver lining, you could say.”  
Jack giggled at this. “That’s cute. You sure you didn’t just learn it for me?”  
Felix didn’t reply for a moment. “…no.”  
The Irishman laughed even harder, forcing himself to stop by changing it to throaty coughs.  
Felix was on the phone to Linus. “Hej, Linus. Jag behöver en tjänst gjort.”  
“Vad är det?”  
“Jag behöver för att få den irländska Kid ett nytt pass . Jag kommer att skicka bilden senare , bara få information gjort.”  
“Vill han ett nytt namn ? Ålder?”  
Felix pulled the phone away slightly from his head, putting his finger over the microphone.  
“Seán, I’m getting your ID sorted out. Do you want any details changed?” Felix asked the younger man.  
“Change my second name to Mcloughlin. It’s the surname of my Scottish ancestors. My surname was originally Connelly but… that can change so I don’t get identified. for a while now, so change it to Jack Mcloughlin?”  
Felix nodded, and put the phone back to the side of his head.  
“Ålder är inte förändras. Namnet kommer att ändras till Jack Mcloughlin.”  
“OK. Det bör inte ta lång tid. Ring mig när du har bilden.”  
“Tack , Linus.” Felix thanked Linus before hanging up, putting his phone in his pocket along with his wallet, holding his keys in his hand.  
“Okay, there’s a place nearby you can get your hair done. You ready?” Felix had already unlocked the door.  
Jack nodded and followed the Swede to his car.

 

Once they were both in the car, Felix kept staring at Jack, grinning.  
“…Felix?”  
He didn’t reply. He just kept staring at Jack – observing him almost.  
“…Felix what the hell are you doing you’re giving me the heebie jeebies…” Jack complained, crossing his arms.  
Felix snorted. “Just wondering what you’d look like with green hair. First time for everything ain’t there? You want some music or something?”  
He nodded. “What have you got?”  
Felix hit the compartment just under the radio with his fist, getting it to open. He rummaged through, and only managed to find one old album from 1978 called “African Dub All-Mighty”. It must have been the old UK Cartel Leaders.   
“Jesus this is old…” He pulled it out, showing it to Jack.  
Jack grinned. “Let’s try it anyway.”  
Felix took out the CD and put it in the player, waiting for it to load. Once it had, it showed the song name “Chapter Three” as it started playing some old Reggae Dub.  
Felix began driving the car toward the haircutters. Jack, his inquisitive nature getting the better of him, opened the glove compartment and saw a pistol with a silencer next to it, aswell as a wad of cash strapped together with an elastic band.  
“Felix why have you got money and a gun in your glove compartment?” He asked monotonously, putting his hand over his eyes in unsuprised frustration.  
“Damnit Jack.” Felix grunted as he closed the glove compartment again. “You never know when you might need it.”  
“Felix this is England. You can get done for possession of a firearm.”  
“I mean… Yeah, I know, I can also get done for being a mafia boss.”  
Felix snorted. “Touche.”

 

Felix had masterfully parked the car in a very tight space between two third hand cars. They both got out.  
Felix was the one to push open the door, causing a bell to ring.  
“Welcome, what can I do for you today?” A lady with butch-styled purple hair greeted the two, holding her hands together.  
“Hi, We’ve come to get his hair done.” Felix answered after Jack obviously failed too. He was too busy staring at all the heads of exotic hair in the shop. There was some 1983s rock song in the background which he couldn’t name. It wasn’t really his cup of tea but he didn’t despise it.  
“Alrighty, what will you be wanting doing?” She asked, looking at Jack who was pre-occupied in his thoughts.  
Felix had to elbow him in the chest to get his attention.  
“Wha? Oh! Can I get my hair dyed green please?”  
She nodded, smiling. “Finally, a lad who isn’t afraid to get some colour on their head. Take a seat here.” She pointed toward an empty spinny stool.  
Jack giddily went over to it, sitting on it and spinning around on it a little while he waited for someone to come to him.  
Felix walked over to Jack, grinning. “I’m still calling you Seán when no-one’s around.” He whispered in his ear.  
Jack flailed his arms in Felix’s face, causing the Swede to snort in laughter. “Yeah Yeah I know!”

 

It only took a few minutes for an indian lady to come out. She had her hair draping long on one side, but the other was shaved to kitten-length. It wasn’t dyed though, unlike many others here. She had green dye in her hands.  
“So, we’re having your hair turned green then? Is there anything else you want with it?”  
Jack considered if there was actually anything to do. He assumed Felix was paying so the sky was the limit.  
“Can you shave the sides and back of my hair a little too?” He asked, looking at her through the mirror in front of him.  
“Sure.” She replied with a smile, draping an apron-type piece of cloth over Jack’s torso and tied it at the back so it would catch any of his hair.  
As she begun to work her craftsmanship on Jack, Felix was just watching. The Swede couldn’t help feeling guilty about what he’d have to make Jack do in Los Angeles. He couldn’t imagine such a sweet lad assassinating somebody… but it had to happen. If he didn’t, both him and Jack would get killed for disobedience by the higher cartel leaders. 

 

Once it was done, The top of jack’s hair was a brilliant lime green. He looked himself over whilst Felix made his way over to him, standing next to the indian lady.  
“This looks awesome!!” Jack exclaimed, becoming hyper at the sight of his new hair.  
“Your very welcome.” She turned to Felix, and assumed he was paying (which he was).  
“Thanks for this.” He handed her £50.  
“No no, it’s only £30-“ He was cut off by Felix shaking his head and putting his hands up in a show of refusal to take the money back. “Keep the change. It’s worth it.”  
Jack was looking extremely giddy and had a massive smile across his face. He grabbed Felix’s arm and dragged him out of the shop, jumping about hyperactively.  
“This is so awesome. I look like green lantern or some shit!!”  
Felix smirked at this. Jack was just a big kid.  
“Stand against the wall, I need to take your passport photo.” Felix directed. Jack did just this, looking down at his feet as he lined them and his back to the wall.  
Felix walked infront of Jack and opened the camera on his phone. “You can’t smile so get that massive grin off your face.”  
Jack did his utmost to do this but it took him a good five minutes to be able to hold a serious face.  
Felix took the picture and double checked it to make sure it didn’t have any problems with it. The shirt had a logo on it but it would be cropped anyway.  
“Alright, let me send this to my guy.”  
He send the picture file to Linus and it wasn’t long before he replied.  
The text read ‘Det kommer att skrivas ut inom kort. Sjunka med när du vill.’  
Felix shoved his phone in his pocket. “Okay, I need to drop by this warehouse place to get your passport and everything.”  
They both got into the car and Felix drove toward the warehouse.

 

Once they got there Felix turned towards Jack.  
“You need to stay here. It wouldn’t be a good idea for you to walk into a warehouse filled with Swedish cartel members. Especially since you can’t speak Swedish, and we all speak Swedish when talking to one another so it would be a dead giveaway. Just stay here and don’t look at anybody who comes past the car.”  
Jack nodded, not at all phased as he was staring at his new hair through the camera in his phone.  
Felix got out and made his way to the door – the guards didn’t bother asking for identification when it came to Felix.  
He walked up to Linus who was sat drinking a bottle of hobgoblin ale.  
“Drinking on the job are we?” Felix snorted, walking up to Linus.  
“Boss I’m going to Scotland tomorrow, cut me some slack yeah?”  
“I’ll let you off this one time but I won’t be so easy on you next time.” He mocked.  
Linus grinned, taking another swig. “Ofcourse not, that’s why you let that german kid Rolf get away with using some of the smack we were meant to be sending over to London.”  
“Yeah yeah. You got the Irish kid’s passport and shit?”  
Linus nodded. “Uhuh. You know, if you aren’t able to get him to kill the target in Los Angeles you’re going to have to kill him right?”  
Felix didn’t reply and just took the documents from beside Linus. “Have a nice afternoon, Linus.”

 

He got back in the car. “All good, Seán?”  
Jack nodded. “Yep!”  
Felix couldn’t help thinking about how Jack had changed him, and made him happier – made him see the positives In life. He did all of that just by being himself. He hoped he did something similar for Jack.  
“I’ve booked the flight. It’s early in the morning, 4am, so we’ve got to be awake by 3am. We need an early night.”  
Jack nodded. “Should we just go back to… yours then?”  
Felix just drove back to his place without saying another word.

It was going to be a looooong day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Americaaaaa!!!
> 
> I don't live in america and I've never been, so writing about them being in Los Angeles is a good opportunity to get some research about it!


	5. America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Chapter does not have any smut whatsoever.
> 
> Felix is 27.  
> Mark is 24.  
> Jack is 23.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading yesterday, It was an extremely busy day and I was too tired to write anything. I'm extremely tired today so sorry for the short chapter and possible bad quality. Hopefully tommorow or Saturday I'll be able to write something better.

Chapter 5

Felix woke up instinctively. He always woke up early, it was his natural body clock. He was all but naked except for a pair of white boxers  
He nudged Jack to wake him. “Hey… Hey Jack… wake up…”  
“Hmmmngngh… five more… minutes…” The Irishman mumbled back half asleep.  
“We gotta get up now though.”  
“Uhhggmn…. Okay….”  
Felix got up and opened his wardrobe. Inside were an array of formal attire, such as tuxedos and business suits. He took a grey tuxedo and put it on whilst Jack was reluctantly dragging himself out from the covers.

 

Felix pattened down any bumps in his tuxedo before checking himself over in a mirror. He was looking sharp.  
“What’s the get up for?” Jack asked, stumbling out of bed with a pair of boxer briefs on.  
“We’re going to Los Angeles. If people think you’re important, they usually do nice things for you.” Felix reasoned.  
“…Or they hold you at gunpoint and demand a heavy ransom fee.” Jack countered, snorting as he scoured the place for a clean pair of jeans.  
“Fair play. That’s why I’m bringing this.” He said as he removed a clip of ammo from a baretta m9 pistol.  
“Felix for fucks sake stop bringing guns everywhere! There’s no way you’ll be able to get that past airport security. America has the tightest damn airport security in the world because they’re shitting themselves over ISIS – the UK isn’t much better neither.” Jack yelled, throwing his arms in the air. Yes, Felix was in a fucking mafia, but why did he insist on bringing guns everywhere?  
Felix was about to explain how he’d get it past security when Felix stopped him. “No. You’re bringing no guns. Nada. Nothing. If you really need a gun so bad you can get one from your mafia buddies in America.”  
Felix sighed. “Fine I won’t argue with you.” He couldn’t help but grin about how comfortable Jack was becoming around him. They’d only known eachother for a little less than a week, but they’d already become unmentioned partners. “But I will be getting one from one of my mafia buddies.” He grinned.  
“Cheeky Bastard!” Felix snorted, giggling as he picked up a lone sock and threw it in Felix’s face, who batted it away yelping like a little kid.

 

Once they had packed everything, Jack double checked he had gotten everything he needed from his apartment. He reckoned he didn’t need anything else as if he needed anything, Felix seemed lousy with cash so it shouldn’t be a problem.  
Felix wrapped his arm around the shorter man’s waist and kissed him on his forehead, to which Jack responsed with nuzzling the Swede’s shoulder.  
“Thank you, Felix. I couldn’t have done this without you.”  
Felix looked away from Jack, feeling incredibly guilty for what was to come in America.  
“No. Thank you, Seán.”

 

Once they had arrived at the airport, Jack forced Felix to stop by grabbing the older man’s wrist. “No guns, no drugs, no nothing. Do you swear to me?”  
Felix raised his hands in a mock surrender. “No sir, I have no weapons or contraband on me sir, I am a good law abiding white non-foreign non-muslim citizen, sir!” Felix joked at the expense of the fact that muslims were often unfairly pinned as terrorists in airports, mocking a salute.  
Jack felt a small smirk grow on his face before he forced it away. “Alright no more racist jokes. Let’s just get our plane before it leaves without us.”  
“As you say, captain Jack!” Felix snorted, giggling as Jack elbowed him in the ribs.

 

Felix sat next to Jack with an ‘oomph’. The Irishman had chosen the window aisle and was staring out of it, looking at the runway with awe.  
“You ever been on a plane before?” Felix asked, making himself comfortable in the back of his chair.  
Jack shook his head. When he turned toward Felix, Jack looked pretty damned agitated. Concerned, he placed his hand ontop of Jack’s and held it for a few seconds.  
“Listen, we’ll be fine. I’m here. Nothing bad will happen.” Felix tried to reassure jack in a hushed voice, repeating the words he told Jack in the underground bar a few days ago. The Swede took out his phone and plugged in some headphones, offering an ear to Jack. “Here. This might help.”  
Jack put the earphone in his ear, as Jack put on a song titled “Forgotten Notes” on Spotify.  
This seemed to ease Jack a great deal, as he was able to relax into his chair and stare outside, his pupils dilating slightly as his anxiety passed.  
Felix felt more at ease himself seeing Jack less agitated.  
In truth, the plan was never to get personally attached to Felix. It was to manipulate him into believing he did so the cartel could use him, and pin him for any law problems rather than themselves. But Jack’s charm radiated off him, as did his determination. It was something Felix hadn’t experienced for himself in a very long time.

 

For the first half of the flight they didn’t say much to eachother as Jack slept pretty much the whole 5 hours. Felix however was unable to sleep, admiring how dawn’s reflection on the ocean was amazingly beautiful.

 

After they had gotten some food and drinks in their stop, the two begun talking.  
“So, have we got a place in Los Angeles to stay?” Jack asked, downing some 7 Up he’d gotten.  
“Uhhhhhhh Yes actually! Well…” Felix trailed off, not quite sure how to explain their cheapest and best option would be to take one of the Swedish Cartel Lodgings. It didn’t have any occupants as Marzia had moved to take Felix’s place as the leader of the UK’s Swedish cartel for the time being, but there would probably be cartel members dropping by for various illegal matters.  
“…It’s a fucking cartel building isn’t it?” He grumbled in a hushed voice.  
“…” Felix didn’t reply, pursing his lips as he was caught red-handed.  
“Felix?!”  
“…Mmmaaaaaaaaaayybe.” Felix replied cheekily popping the ‘be’ at the end.  
“Damnit Felix! Please tell me we’re not staying at some dilapidated old crack house??”  
Felix snorted, having to put his fist to his face to stop from laughing. “Dilapidated… Crack house…” He had to silently laugh at this. “No, it’s not. It’s a good place. We’re borrowing it while we’re in Los Angeles from the leader in California who’s gone to take over my job in England while we’re here. Which means I still have to work but just in California instead.”  
Jack rubbed his nose, yawning as he did so. “Fine, Let’s just not find any random bodies alright?” He joked, giggling. “I’m gonna get a little more sleep before we land so I can avoid the Jetlag.”  
Felix nodded and went onto his phone, finding he had gotten a fairly lengthy text from Linus when they stopped earlier. It read ‘Marzia har anlänt. Hon är helt hänsynslös - Jag är ganska säker på att hon kommer att utplåna den danska maffian närvaro i norra England i slutet av denna vecka! Lycka till min vän. Jag är ledsen om vad du har att göra med den irländska kid. Oroa dig inte, vet ingen utom mig och det kommer att förbli så . Men jag kan inte lova att jag kan skydda dig om skit går ner.” (Marzia has arrived. She's completely ruthless - I'm pretty sure she will wipe the Danish mafia’s presence in the North of England by the end of the week! Good luck my friend. I'm sorry about what you have to do with the Irish kid. Don’t worry, no one knows except me and it will stay that way. But I can’t promise that I can protect you if shit goes down.”  
The swede lowered his phone and breathed out. Linus knew. But Linus was a good friend to him, and he did not think he would betray him unless his life was put on the line. Mafia members can be compassionate and caring to others, but there is no exception that they will always put themselves first if they’re smart enough not to believe in dying for a criminal organisation – such as Linus and Felix, and a few others. He silently thanked Linus in his mind, before attempting to catch up on some rest himself.

 

He was woken with a jolt as they landed on the runway at the Los Angeles airport. He shook Jack awake and, unlike this morning, he complied with staying awake.  
It was running to a halt and began moving itself into one of the marked bays. The flight attendants began walking about getting ready for the passengers leaving, and a Californian accented masculine voice came on the information stereos blabbering about getting your luggage and having a nice time with insert-flight-company-here and to come again etcetera.

 

Once they had gotten off the plane, Felix hugged Jack while the Irishman was still coming to terms with being awake. It was 7am in Los Angeles, even though it had been an 11 hour flight. Felix hoped they had timed their flight well enough so that jetlag would be minimal, but there were no guaruntees. Felix grabbed both his and Jack’s bag off the baggage carousel. He pushed the sleepy Irishman’s wheely suitcase toward him, coming closer to him. “Hey, Seán, you there? Los Angeles to Seán?” Felix gently nudged the younger man’s arm with his thumb.  
“I’m here, somewhere…” Seán yawned. They had gone to sleep exceedingly late last night, despite their forewarning to go to sleep early. And even an extra 10 hours of sleep on the plane hasn’t helped. They say every hour your awake after midnight is actually double for your body clock. This was true in Jack’s case.  
“Well be here in the Airport, then. We need to go through security before we can get you some coffee.” Felix told jack, holding his hand for a wee moment before letting him see if he could walk by himself.

 

They’d gotten past security, barely, since Felix was a little scared of being ID’d by security staff as being a mafia leader. Luckily though his fake ID worked and so did Jack’s. It didn’t take them too long to find a Starbucks. “Ahh, America, where there are more starbucks than bucks in worker’s pockets.” Felix hummed as the two went inside the coffee shop. “Anything you want?”  
“Uhhh… a double espresso.” Jack replied, rubbing his eyes.  
“Sure.” Felix didn’t think he needed to worry about Jack getting… well, Jacked on caffeine – but with the state he was in it was almost a medical necessity to get some caffeine flowing through the Irishman’s blood.  
Felix came back with a double espresso for Jack and an Americano for himself. He pushed the cup towards Jack, who absent-mindedly took it and downed the entire lot in one go.  
“Damn you really did need it…” Felix commented with widened eyes.

 

After about half an hour of Jack getting the caffeine flowing through his system and a bit of banter, they left the coffee shop.  
“I’ll order a taxi. Good thing I brought my wallet with dollars and not my wallet with pounds.” Felix snorted, remembering how he mistakenly brought a wallet full of Swedish krona instead of British pounds when he first came to the UK.  
Jack nodded. He was in this seemingly artificial state of awakeness, with dilated pupils as a result from an amount of caffeine he wasn’t used to. Jack, for one, wasn’t a big drinker of coffee. He only ever had it rarely when he needed it.  
Felix had got his phone out of his pocket and phoned a Taxi Company he had gotten off google.  
“Hey, can you get a cab to the airport?”  
“No problem sir. Upper or Lower enterance?”  
“Upper, please.”  
“I’ll send a driver right away, sir.”  
As they walked out, it was then Jack realised something.  
Los Angeles was fucking Los Santos from Grand Theft Auto Five.  
“Wait hold on a minute, Los Santos was based on Los Angeles?!” Jack exclaimed at Felix.  
“Well – Yeah. Haven’t you ever seen Los Angeles before? Youtube? Google Images?”  
Jack shook his head. “No – but I’ve played enough gta to know my way around the city by now, jesus fucking Christ!” The Irishman’s accented swearing caught the attention of a few passerby’s momentarily.  
Felix snorted. “You might wanna tone it down there Seán, these American’s aren’t as used to loud and hyperactive Irish people as English people are. Plus they stereotype you more here than they do in England, and that’s saying something.”  
“Oh – yeah right.” Jack nodded, sniffing as he saw a taxi come past them and stop – beeping at them.  
“This is us, let’s go.”

 

They got in the cab and the driver turned round to them. “Where to eh?” He seemed middle-eastern at first but then his accent revealed he was probably Mexican.  
“8825 Ashcroft Avenue, please.” Felix said. This was the location of the place they’d be staying, kudos to Marzia for lending it to them of course.  
The driver nodded and put on the radio, which started up a 2010 indie rock song he was pretty sure was by the “Soft Pack” or something.  
As the cabbie was driving toward their location, he started up conversation. “You here on business?”  
He asked, looking through the rear view mirror to see Felix.  
“I guess, yeah.” Felix replied in his grey suit.  
“You don’t look from around here is all. You sound Scandinavian.”  
Felix was getting a little uncomfortable at all the questions about his appearance and accent.  
“Forgive me, I’m not trying to stereotype – I am Mexican after all! You will get used to being asked these types of questions, I will not be the only one asking you in your time in this country, this is for certain.”  
Felix nodded. “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Are you from Mexico originally?”  
“Yeah, me and my family moved here for a better life – legally, my friend, of course.” The man attempted to reassure Felix that he was not one of Americas infamous Mexican Illegal Immigrants.  
“I am not exactly one hundred percent law bound, either. I have nothing against people like yourself. You work harder than many of the people in the first world, and for less, so you should not apologise.”  
The driver smiled. “You are a good man. Many americans – they are against me and my family just for the way we look. They say we are illegal when they do not even know who we are. They say we steal their jobs, but we take the jobs they are not prepared to take. Be aware of this when you go to Beverly Hills my friend, this is where you will find the rich sub urban class of racially stereotypical individuals.”  
“I will do, thank you.” Felix replied as Jack was staring out of the window, listening to the music. This was the kind of music Jack appreciated – not the current pop genre. He wasn’t a hipster, of course, but neither was he mainstream. He was him, and that was all there was to it.

 

They got out of the cab and went inside. The first thing they saw was how clean everything was. “Wow. They really treat you well over at the Mafia don’t they?” Jack commented, putting his luggage to one side as he wandered about, his gaze travelling over the walls and furniture.  
“It varies, but yes, on this occasion they have.” Felix smirked, putting his luggage next to Jack’s as he went up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders. “Mmm. Good to be back on land.”  
Jack nodded, leaning his head on Felix’s who had his head resting on Jack’s shoulder. “Yeah… It’s good to be with you, though.”  
Felix smiled, coming off Jack. “Hey, I’m gonna go take a look at the place. There should be some food and drinks in the kitchen – wherever that is.”  
“Thanks for the tip, now you’ll never see it!” Jack joked, mocking an evil laughter.

 

Later on when they had gotten the essentials out of their suitcase – aka their technology – they sat on the sofa together.  
“So, what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” Jack asked with phone in hand.  
Felix sighed. He would have to tell Jack at some point. Now was the best time – the longer he put it off, surely the worse he’d make it.  
“Jack… I haven’t been entirely honest to you. I… I brought you here under false pretenses.”  
Jack narrowed his eyes. “What are you talking about? I’m the one who wanted to move countries, not you.”  
Felix sighed. “Yes, but I was the one who suggested Los Angeles. Do you know why that is?”  
The Irishman shook his head, genuinely confused.  
“…Because…. Because the cartel is forcing me to make you do something here…” Felix looked away from Jack as he didn’t want to face it, even though he knew he had to.  
“…Felix…. What are they making me do?”  
Felix slowly turned back to Jack, eyes locking.  
“They want you… to assassinate someone…” Felix mumbled, feeling his heart wrenching.  
Jack didn’t reply for a while. It was pure silence – and it was the most horrible silence Felix had ever felt in his life. Worse than the silence that came from his mother when she didn’t respond to his calls for her to wake up with an empty syringe beside her hand.  
“…I know you don’t have a choice… in making me do this… I will do it. For you.”  
Felix widened his eyes. “W-What?”  
“I said I’ll do it. Then – Then we will truly be even.” Jack mumbled, looking down but gripping tightly onto Felix’s hand. “Who do I need to…. To kill…?” the way Jack said ‘kill’ made Felix even more guilty. Jack was not hitman material, not in the slightest.  
“His name is... Mark”

“Mark Fischbach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a bit of an action packed one. :D


	6. Character Info (not story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't part of the story, just some information about characters and original characters.
> 
> I will upload the next story chapter later today or tommorow, depending on how much spare time I have tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this whenever new OC's are brought in, so if you ever want to check information come back here

Felix Kjellberg:  
Age-27  
Ethnicity-White Swedish  
Gender-Male  
Appearance-Blue eyes, blonde hair, stubble  
Birthplace-Gothenburg, Sweden

Sexuality-Bisexual  
Marital Status-Unmarried

Jack/Sean Mcloughlin :  
Age-23  
Ethnicity-White Irish  
Gender-Male  
Appearance-Blue eyes, brown hair, stubble  
Birthplace-Athlone, republic of ireland

Sexuality-Homosexual  
Marital Status-Unmarried

Mark Fischbach:  
Age-24  
Ethnicity-Korean/White German  
Gender-Male  
Appearance-Brown eyes, black hair, stubble  
Birthplace-Oahu, Hawaii 

Sexuality-Pansexual  
Marital Status-Unmarried

Marzia Bisognin:  
Age-28  
Ethnicity-White Italian  
Gender-Female  
Appearance-Brown eyes, brown hair  
Birthplace-Arzignano, Italy

Sexuality-Unknown (Assumed Heterosexual)  
Marital Status-Unmarried

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny Samuels:  
Age-22  
Ethnicity-Black English (Mixed Race)  
Gender-Male  
Appearance-Brown eyes, black hair, clean shaven  
Birthplace-Leeds, England

Sexuality-Pansexual  
Marital Status-Unmarried

Linus Bjørnson:  
Age-27  
Ethnicity-White Swedish/Norwegian  
Gender-Male  
Appearance-Blue eyes, light blonde hair, growing stubble  
Birthplace-Stockholm, Sweden

Sexuality-Heterosexual  
Marital Status-Married


	7. Pain is our fuel, and our Bane.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But isn’t this why I came here? For a life without the boring day-to-day activities?”  
> “But this is not the way to go about it….” Felix insisted. He didn’t want Jack falling down the same route he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This Chapter does not have any smut
> 
> Felix is 27.  
> Mark is 24.  
> Jack is 23.
> 
> Trigger warnings: Teenager Execution

Chapter 6

“Fischbach? That’s a strange name.” Jack commented, trying to do everything humanly possible to forget that he was going to kill that man. “Why… why am I killing him?”  
Felix sighed, standing up. “Because somebody wants him dead. We are never told motives to why we kill, we just kill. But if I had to guess… somebody wants him dead so that they can progress further in their line of work. This guy is some youtube celebrity. Likely thing is the contractor wants him removed as competition.  
“Youtube? Really? That’s pretty cool…” Jack mumbled, feeling unable to stop his mind going to thoughts of holding a gun and pulling the trigger. His hands were shaking a little, and Felix noticed this.  
The swede sat back down and held both of Jack’s hands tightly. “I can do this for you.”  
Jack shook his head. “No. If they find out at any point it wasn’t me, who knows what they’ll to you – to us! I can’t risk that.”  
Felix sighed, holding his head in his hands. He understood why the cartel needed to use non-cartel members for certain jobs that had a high risk of identification, but it was fucked up. Felix could do a far better job and not be found out. He knew what he was doing – the same could not be said for Jack.  
“I can’t change your mind then. But I will do everything possible to make this as comfortable and as least traumatic as I can. After this I will do my utmost to get the cartel off your back. You don’t need to be involved in this.”   
“But isn’t this why I came here? For a life without the boring day-to-day activities?”  
“But this is not the way to go about it….” Felix insisted. He didn’t want Jack falling down the same route he did.

 

An hour had gone by with the two still in the house doing their various activities. Jack for one was playing video games on his laptop whilst Felix was talking to Linus through an encrypted Teamspeak server and doing work on his computer. He had Linus on a skype call while he intelligently browsed the deep web.  
They spoke in Swedish.   
“Hej Felix. How’s Los Angeles?”  
“We haven’t really explored it yet. We’ve only been in a cab with a very talkative driver and in this house Marzia’s let us stay in.”  
“Ah yes, Marzia! Did you get my text about the Danish Mafia?”  
“Yes, Linus, I did.” Felix replied, smirking to himself.  
“Well… the Danish Mafia is completely eradicated from North England and their already dwindling numbers in the Midlands have retreated down south to London. Marzia plans on taking Scotland and wales before taking over the south – we’ll probably have the entirety of the UK in a week – excluding Northern Ireland, ofcourse. The Irish Mafia and the Danish Mafia have strong ties – it’ll take a hell of a lot of negotiations to get the Irish to break their friendship with the Danes.”  
“Alright Alright I get it, Marzia is a ruthless criminal. How are sales going though?”  
Linus was silent for a few seconds. “Well, they’re nothing like yours. We’re exporting and importing less and less to other countries with all the taking down of the Danes, so our guys in Spain are having real problems keeping a hold of the market. Hey, that reminds me, could you organise sending a large shipment of heroin and cocaine to Spain, and France? Portugal decriminalised all drugs, so we’re not exporting much there anymore. Though L.A is meant to be importing a lot of cannabis from the farms over there.”  
“Sure, I’ll go to the L.A Warehouse and see what they can spare.”  
“Thanks Felix. Also I should tell you, the guys back in Sweden are sending a large shipment of Opium to Long Beach. If you could send some guys to protect the shipment from the local Crip gang that would be great – some fucker grassed to them about the shipment so it’s important it’s protected.”  
“Yes Linus. Anything else, meine fuhrer?” He sarcastically asked Linus.  
Felix could hear Linus snort. “Alright I get it, that’ll be all for now. Thanks Felix, have a good time.”  
“I’ll try.” He sighed, hanging up.  
Felix wiped the beads of sweat collecting on his forehead as he switched his computer off, walking into Jack’s room.  
He knocked on the half-open door. “Busy?”  
“No – come in.” Jack replied, furiously clicking as he was shooting up some guys on gta five.  
Felix walked up to Jack and stared at his screen, smirking. “What’s the point of playing a game based in Los Angeles when you could actually be doing stuff in the real place?”  
“’Cus you can’t get away with murdering fifty people with assault rifles.” The Irishman retorted monotonously.  
“Fair enough.” Felix laughed, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “But I’ve got some work to do, I’m driving out to Downtown.”  
Jack paused his game and spun the chair around to face Felix.  
“…Where does this Mark guy live?”  
Felix narrowed his eyes. “You don’t have to do that job now, it has ages before the deadline!”  
“The sooner I get this shit out of the way with the sooner I can forget about it.” Jack grumbled, standing up. “I’m not a kid anymore, Felix.”  
“No… But this shouldn’t be your responsibility.”  
“Well it is now. And you can’t stop that.” Jack breathed out, feeling this sense of abstract reality. Not the kind you feel when you take drugs, but the kind you feel when you’re stepping into something completely new, different, and nerve racking. Jack wanted to lie and say he wasn’t scared, but he was shit at fibbing.  
“…If that’s what you want, I’ll take you there. It’s on the way. Let’s go.” Felix mumbled, handing Jack a standard Desert Eagle .50 AE and a screw-on silencer. “When you get there, screw this on, not before. Make sure it’s screwed on as tightly as possible.”  
Jack nodded. “Okay.” He held the gun and found his hand was shaking slightly, so concealed the gun and forced his mind to numb itself.

 

They got in Marzia’s metallic silver Mercedes-maybach s-class car. “This is a fucking… bad ass car…” Jack said in awe, staring at it’s impressive interior. “This job pays well. Some use their money for cars, some for houses, and some for addictions.”  
“What did you use yours for?” Jack asked, turning to the swede.  
“…the latter.”  
As they drove, Jack was listening to a remix of chvrches – recover on Spotify to calm his nerves. He stared out of the window, watching pedestrians go about their business with phones in hand and cups of coffee in the other. It was only nine in Los Angeles, Jack realised. It felt like it should be the afternoon already.

 

Once they had stopped, Felix gripped Jack’s arm. He was trying his hardest to stay strong for the younger man.  
“Seán… are you sure about this?”  
Jack looked down at his feet, breathing in. In truth, he was having serious second thoughts, but his mind was so convinced this was the only way of going about it. “…That doesn’t matter. It’s too late to back out now.” He opened the car door and slammed it shut before Felix had a chance to reply.  
“…Fuck…” Felix swore, watching the Irishman walk up to the door before climbing in an open window.  
Felix drove to the warehouse. He’d given Jack a fair sum of money, plenty enough to get a taxi afterwards. But that was far from the thing on his mind.  
Felix arrived at the warehouse and encounted one tall, muscular man with a clean shaven head and a thick light brown beard who held his hand out to Felix as he approached.  
They spoke in Swedish.  
“And you are?”  
“The guy who’s taking over Marzia’s position for the time being. Felix Kjellberg.” Felix grunted in response, clearly stressed out and not about to deal with anyone’s shit.  
The guard instantly stood out of the way.  
“In you go, sir.”  
Felix did just that, slipping through the tight space where a door once was, but all that was left was rusted hinges.  
A Russian woman with short black hair and grey eyes approached Felix with an assault rifle strapped to her back and a pistol on her belt.  
“Hej, you must be Felix.” She greeted him with a heavy Russian accent, taking his hand and shaking it.  
“Yeah. Are you Marzia’s second?” Felix asked her, glancing around at the other personnel in the warehouse. Most were either heavily armed, standard workers, or technicians. It took him a while to realise that Los Angeles was the main port of export for the United States and the back up export for much of the rest of the western world.  
She nodded. “Indeed, yes I am, my name is Natalia. Most just call me Nat.”  
Felix then remembered the to-do list Linus had given him.  
“Well you know me, I know you, so let’s get down to business. My second back in the North of England, Linus, wants a large shipment of heroin and cocaine sent to Spain and France. You should be expecting several loads of cannabis from the farms in Portugal – Oh, and, you need to sent some muscle down to Long Beach. The crips have gotten word of a shipment of pure opium arriving there.”  
Nat wrote this down on her tablet. “Is that all?”  
“For now at least. So now you tell me what you guys need doing.” Felix replied, putting his hands together, doing his best to keep Jack out of his mind.  
“Well, apart from what you’ve just said, we need to transport some Nitrous Oxide to the midlands in England and LSD to San Diego. We’ve also got a drug mule who was caught trying to tell the police about drugs they were transporting at the L.A airport. It took three guys to actually stop her from drawing attention. If you could deal with her, that’d be appreciated. Standard procedure.”  
Felix sighed as Nat gave him a PSS Silent pistol. “Alright. I thought being a leader meant I didn’t have to actually kill anybody anymore. So much for a do-nothing boss…”  
Nat grinned. “You only get to do nothing if your one of the big bosses. But there’s only ever four at any given time, and that’s Oscar who’s Sydney’s leader, Ludvig who’s Stockholm’s leader, Dante who’s New York’s leader, and Svea who’s South Africa’s leader.”  
Felix raised a brow. “Thanks for the life story.” He remarked, loading the gun with ammunition.

 

As Nat went to an older guy at a computer screen to file in the orders, Felix wandered around, taking his time before he had to shoot the drug mule. He saw fairly muscular men brandishing weapons and showing off their newest gun, and buff women training with melee weapons.  
And at last, he saw the woman chained up. She had long brown hair and brown eyes and was being interrogated by a scary-looking latian man with various tattoos everywhere.  
Felix approached them, and was holding the gun in his hand. “I’ll take it from here.”  
The latino man nodded and walked off to whatever he was intending on doing.  
He stared into the girl’s eyes. She didn’t even seem like an adult.  
He spoke in English to her.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Leia.”  
“How old are you?” Felix asked her. She looked exhausted, beaten and bruised, but her eyes still were burning with a fighting spirit.  
“Why do you care…?” Her accent was an odd Californian-Scottish mix.  
Felix shrugged. “I don’t know… is there anything I can do for you? Music?”  
She glanced to the phone on the table beside her. “…On my phone. I have Heathens by Twenty One Pilots on Spotify. Can you play it?” She asked, clearly giving it her all to keep any trace of fear out of her voice.  
Felix went to the phone and picked it up, running his fingers down the screen. It was a very cheap-brand smart phone, with the screen slightly cracked and it’s case scraped. He went on Spotify, and put on the song.  
“There you go.” He murmured as he went back to his original position in front of the young woman.  
He waited for a few moments before she answered his original question.  
“…I’m seventeen.”  
Felix widened his eyes. Seventeen?! He wished he never had asked. Now killing her would be far harder on his conscience. But he felt it imperative to ask her more, even though it was against any logic he possess.  
“Do you have any family?”  
She narrowed her eyes. “Both of my parents were killed in a car crash five years ago. I have a little brother. He’s nine, but he’s autistic. I need… I need to get back to him. I need to get back to him now.” She was clearly getting stressed at not being able to care for her little brother.  
“Listen, calm down. Where does he live?”  
“Why would I tell a fucking mobster? I want to protect him, not get him killed!” She hissed.  
Felix came closer and spoke in whispers.  
“We both know what I’m going to have to do. I don’t want to, but I have no choice. The least I can do is help your little brother, make sure he goes some place he will be taken care of.”  
He could see tears begin to well in her eyes, and he could almost sense her force them back. He could understand her refusal to show weakness.  
“He goes to the school in the downtown ghetto neighbourhood… when he comes out of school, take him to his grandparents. Don’t let them see you. Just give him a note to give them.”  
Felix nodded. “I will do this.” He got a piece of paper out of his pocket and got a pen out. “What do you want me to write on it?”  
“…’Look after Jacob. I won’t be able to look after him anymore. Please don’t look for me. I love you and I love him. Make sure he stays safe. My name is being changed and so is my appearance. I will be untraceable. From Leia.’”  
Once Felix finished writing it, he put the note carefully in his suit pocket and discarded the pen on the table.  
“You would lie to make them think you are alive?”  
“I would rather them hate me and think I am alive, then think I have been killed. It would be easier for them to know I am alive somewhere, even if it is not true.” She mumbled. She did not seem scared of death – but scared for those she cared of. “Death is a welcome gift of rest for a life of thankless torture. The ones who suffer are the ones who are left.”  
Felix looked down. The same words had passed through his mind numerous times, but something – something he couldn’t explain – kept him going.  
“I don’t know who you are… but thank you, at least. Even if you are the last face I see.”  
Felix breathed out, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “I am Felix.”  
He raised the gun and cocked it.  
“May you rest in peace.”  
He pulled the trigger. A silent shot, but the bullet hit her square in her temple, killing her instantly.  
He wiped the sweat beats collecting on his forehead and put the gun to the side.  
Nat appeared out of nowhere, standing next to him with crossed arms.  
“A clean kill.” She remarked as two young lads unchained the body and took it to be disposed.  
Felix didn’t reply.  
“For a leader, I thought you’d be more talkative.” She commented a she walked away from the scene, leaving Felix alone with his thoughts.

 

Jack was inside the house, and gripped the gun with his meek fingers.  
He scoured the ground floor in stealth, before moving upstairs as silently as possible. He could hear the sounds of somebody talking to themselves. As he moved further up the stairs, he could see a man with red hair and well-defined muscles on his arms play with some sort of virtual reality technology in an open room. As Jack raised the gun, the man seemed to sense this, and froze where he was, removing his headgear and dropping the controllers he held in his hands to the floor.  
“...Who are you…?” He asked with pure dread on his face.  
Jack’s hands were shaking with his finger carelessly placed over the trigger.  
“T-Take your finger off the trigger… please…” The red haired man now had his hands in the air, backing up slowly.  
Jack tried to summon the courage and will to squeeze the trigger. But he was physically unable to. Then questioning thoughts plagued him. Why was he doing this?! He was about to kill an innocent stranger for a man who’d completely turned his world upside down. What the fuck was he doing? Danny was right.  
“I… I don’t want to do this…” Jack stammered, the gun shaking more violently.  
“Put the gun down…” The man calmly asked Jack, motioning with his raised hands.  
Jack slowly begun to lower his pistol before Mark rammed at him, grabbing Jack’s arm with a tight grip in one hand and snatching the gun off him with the other in one swift movement. He then elbowed Jack in the face before pointing the gun at Jack.  
“Who are you and what are you doing here?” The man seemed strangely calm for what had just happened. He was clearly no ordinary civilian.  
“P-Please don’t kill me…” Jack pleaded as he lay on his back, tears welling in his eyes.  
“I won’t, if you tell me who you are and why you’re here.”  
“…It’s a long story…” Jack murmered.  
“From the start. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Once Jack had finished explaining everything that happened before and after his encounter with Felix, Mark lowered the gun and allowed Jack to sit down.  
“So… you were… lured here? By a cartel member?”  
“I guess you could say that... But it was half me, wanting to get away from the every day to day life.”  
“That’s very different to me. A normal life is what I wanted. My father served in the army and was a devout patriot, wanting to prove that a german could be just as patriotic to America than any other American. I grew up learning to join the army. I spent a year training as an adult to join the marines… But I couldn’t do it. I didn’t want to kill people who likely did not deserve it.”  
“…Why are you telling me this…?” Jack asked doubtfully, his hands still trembling – the cold feeling of the gun’s metal almost carved into his palms.  
Mark shrugged, rubbing his hands together. “You told me your story. I told you a part of mine. Only fair.”  
Jack remained silent. He kept asking himself why this guy hadn’t called the cops, or killed him yet.  
“If you’re wondering why you’re not incarcerated or dead yet – it’s because I’ve seen many people in your situation. Good people, lead to do wrong.”  
“…But I… I loved a bad person…”  
“You have his number? Call him. Ask him why he made you do what you did.”  
Jack got his phone out of his pocket and dialled Felix’s number, pressing his shaking phone to his ear.  
“Felix?”  
“Yes?”  
“Why… why did you meet me in the first place?”  
“….I… Seán… They found your name on a list of people who’d gone to grief councillors. They chose you to be… a mule – for drugs or whatever. Murder, in your case.” Felix’s voice felt too empty, too tired to possess emotions.  
“…So you wanted to use me from the start?! Did… Did you ever care for me? Even when you took my virginity?!?!?” Jack was shouting now, tears running down his cheeks.  
“Seán ofcourse I-“  
“Fuck you… Don’t give me your fucking excuses you bastard! Stay the fuck away from me and my life.”  
Jack hung up, dropping the phone onto his knee, crying into his hands.  
Felix felt his entire body go numb. Jack hated him. He hated his fucking guts. He didn’t want to see him.  
Felix left the warehouse like a zombie, programmed to mindlessly go into the car. Once he had gotten in, he put on the same song that the girl Leia had requested.  
And then came the tears. He gripped his face, nails digging into his forehead, gritting his teeth together as the waterworks came rolling down his face.

He had just lost the only thing that he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry about that! I wanted to write about something traumatic like this and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.  
> Sorry for bad quality, in these recent days I've been having some personal issues which have affected several things including this fanfic's upload rate and quality.
> 
> I should mention that for the next chapter an archive warning of graphic depictions of violence will be neccessary.


	8. An Apology, and the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below

For various reasons I'm no longer able to write the story. I'm didn't expect to be so busy so fast and for so long, and my mind is too occupied to write a story that I'd be comfortable with publishing. I'm really sorry about this, I mean no offense by not continuing and I mean no disrespect to the opportunity I've been given by many to write a fanfic to the best of my ability with 1.1k hits. I still feel like I'm not doing my full potential, Like I could do better with this story - but that doesn't matter anymore.

But instead of leaving it at such an uncomfortable abrupt ending, I welcome people to comment with their own endings and/or continue the story via the comments (if there's a better way of doing this please say).

I really loved writing this story while I did and I loved hearing feedback from everyone, and the amount of hits and kudos I got for my first fanfic made me extremely happy. Thanks for reading! :D

You can make your endings as long, short, detailed or brief as you like, I'm basically putting this story up for the community to utilize now.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be updating this regularly. If there is ever a point that I won't be able to update regularly I'll let you know.


End file.
